


The Sky is Falling

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry spring drabble challenge, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, a meet cute in three parts, gratuitous chicken reference, unrepentant usage of canon phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: March roars in like a lion, and out with a... chirp?





	The Sky is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meet-cute told in three small sections, as part of the Spring Drabble Challenge. While each little story can stand alone, they make a lovely little series. 
> 
> The first prompt is 'chirp'

The continuous rain and icy winds off the North Atlantic had created the most miserable spring in years. Louis hunched deeper into his hoodie and turned the corner blindly… only to smack into someone bustling around from the opposite direction. The impact, combined with the wet pavement, sent them both careening to the ground. Louis heard a muffled chirp and stifled a laugh. Had he hit his head? When he opened his eyes would he see stars, too?

Instead, the man opposite reached into his pocket, smiling at the quivering yellow ball of fluff he cradled in his large hand.


End file.
